Coryn
Coryn, welcher früher als Nyroc bekannt war, ist eine männliche Schleiereule der Gattung Tyto alba. Nyroc ist der Sohn von Kludd und Nyra. Er ist ab dem siebten Band Der Verrat der Hauptcharakter der Legende der Wächter-Reihe und der König von Ga'Hoole. Charakter :Nett, ehrlich, aufgeschlossen, verständnisvoll, einfühlsam, ehrgeizig, klug Auftritt ''Die Feuerprobe :Er ist am Ende des Buches aus dem Ei in den Sankt-Ägolius-Schluchten geschlüpft. Er ist wie seine Mutter während einer Mondfinsternis geschlüpft, zwei Tage nach der Nacht, in der Kludd umgebracht wurde. Nyra gibt ihm den Namen Nyroc, was der gewöhnliche Name für Eulenmännchen ist, welche während einer Mondfinsternis geschlüpft sind. Der Verrat :Das Eulenküken Nyroc ist während einer Mondfinsternis geschlüpft und verfügt über besondere Fähigkeiten und Begabungen. Seine Mutter möchte, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines kriegerischen Vaters Kludd geht und den Tod von seinen Vater an seinen Onkel Soren rächt. Somit erzählt Nyra ihm, dass Soren Kludds Mörder sei. Er sieht im Feuer Bilder und diese erzählen ihm eine ganz andere Geschichte als Nyra. Er zweifelt daran, ob er wirklich das grausame Erbe seines Vaters antreten kann oder darf. In den Augen seiner Familie ist dies ein Verrat. Ein Verrat, den er fast mit dem Leben bezahlt. Gemeinsam mit seinem engsten Vertrauten Philipp, einer Rußschleiereule, macht er sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Da sie bei Tag losfliegen, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie von Krähen angegriffen werden. Als sie dann wirklich von Krähen attackiert werden, fällt Nyroc ein Trick ein. Er erbeutet eine Ratte und legt sie den Krähen hin. Er sagt ihnen, dass sie die Ratte haben können, wenn er und sein Freund auf ihrem Weg freies Geleit bekommen. Die Krähen willigen ein und die beiden Freunde fliegen weiter. Auf ihrer Reise lernen sich die beiden näher kennen und Philipp erzählt Nyroc einige Geschichten über sich selbst und seinen Onkel. Später können Suchtrupps, die von Nyra geschickt worden, die beiden in die Enge treiben. Die Freunde versuchen mithilfe der Schredderwinde zu fliehen, wobei Nyroc mehrere Federn verliert. Während Philipp gefangen genommen wird, hält Nyra ihrem Sohn eine Standpauke, welche jedoch schnell endet, da Nyrocs ''Große-Feier, auch Tytari (Tyt'onenbund-'''A'ufnahme-'Ri'tual) bevorsteht. Als Nyroc seine Mutter fragt was er denn bei seiner Tytari ''machen soll, sagt sie, er solle jemanden töten, der ihm sehr nahe steht - in seinem Fall Philipp. Philipp wurde kurz vorher klar, dass er nur der Betreuer von Nyroc wurde, damit Nyroc seine Tytari durch den Mord an ihm bestehen kann. Nyroc weigert sich jedoch und Philipp ruft ihm immerwieder zu, er solle wegfliegen. Als Nyroc sich weiterhin weigert Philipp zu töten, verletzt Nyra ihren Sohn und er bekommt auch eine Narbe in seinem Gesicht, genau wie seine Mutter; nur verläuft seine Narbe von links oben nach rechts unten, bei Nyra verläuft die Narbe von rechts oben nach links unten. Nachdem Nyra wieder zur Besinnung gekommen ist, fliegt sie zu Philipp und verletzt ihn tödlich. Nyroc versucht seinen Freund zu retten, jedoch reißt Nyra Philipps Herz aus der Wunde in seiner Brust. Nyroc sagt daraufhin, dass er sie hasst und Nyra meinte, sie müssen nur erzählen, dass Nyroc es war, der Philipp getötet hat damit er in den Offiziersrang aufsteigt. Er jedoch fliegt weg, mit dem Entschluss alles hinter sich zu lassen und um die Wahrheit nun wirklich herauszufinden. Er begegnet auch noch dem Geisterschnabel seines Vaters, der ihm immer wieder sagt, er solle zu den Reinen zurückkehren, was Nyroc nicht macht. Später im Schattenwald findet er einen umgestürzten Baum, in dem eine Höhle ist. Zuerst macht er sich Sorgen, da er immer noch wenig Schwanzfedern hat, allerdings sieht er später, dass in dem morschen Baum sehr viele Insekten leben, die er so lange fressen kann bis er wieder fliegen kann. Während er in dem umgestürzten Baum haust, fliegt er von Höhle zu Höhle und lauscht den Legenden von Ga'Hoole, die Eltern ihren Küken erzählen. So erfährt er auch unter anderem von der Glut von Hoole, welche in einem der fünf Vulkane in den Hinterlanden versteckt ist. Wenig später begegnet er einem Kaninchen, dass sehr oft in der Nähe seiner Höhle hockt und Äste anstarrt. Ein paar Tage später versucht Nyroc das Kaninchen zu fressen, worauf es ihm sagt, er solle an die Wühlmaus denken, die er, als Philipp und er auf der Flucht waren, freigelassen hat um die Suchtrupps nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Er erschrickt und lässt das Kaninchen frei, er fragt es auch woher es weiß, dass er damals die Wühlmaus freiließ. Das Kaninchen sagt, es habe es in einem Spinnennetz erfahren, da es ein Netzleser ist. Daraufhin fragt Nyroc das Kaninchen nach seiner Zukunft, seinem Onkel Soren und nach weiteren Dingen, doch das Kaninchen meint, es sei wie bei den Flammensehern: man würde nur Bruchstücke sehen und sie nicht wirklich zuordnen können. Die beiden verabschieden sich voneinander und Nyroc fliegt weiter. Sein Weg führt ihn nach Silberschleier, doch davor muss er erst noch die Ödlande durchqueren. Dabei begegnet er Kalo und Mistel, die ihn für Nyra halten und panisch schreien und in ihre Höhle fliehen, Nyroc wurde dabei klar, dass er nirgendwo willkommen war, weil er seiner Mutter Nyra so ähnlich sieht. Also fliegt er weiter nach Silberschleier. Dort findet er in einem morschen Baumstumpf Schutz vor einem Hitzegewitter und hört wie eine Eulenmutter ihren Küken Geschichten über Gränk, den ersten Glutsammler erzählt. Nyroc wird hellhörig, als eines der Kinder fragte, ob Soren auch ein Glutsammler sei. Er weiß nicht ob von seinem Onkel erzählt wird, aber er fragt sich selbst, ob er auch mal ein Glutsammler wird. Daraufhin sieht er wieder den Geisterschnabel seines Vaters und kurz darauf kracht ein Blitz in einen Baum und der Wald fängt Feuer. Jeder flieht - bis auf Nyroc. Er starrt in die Flammen und sieht erneut die vierbeinigen Wesen mit den grünen Augen. Dabei befindet er sich in einem Zustand, den jede Eule fürchtet: dem Feuerbann. Wenig später fällt ihm wieder der Name der Fleckenkäuzin aus einem seiner früheren Träume ein: Otulissa. Er flieht aus dem Baumstumpf und fängt im Gränk-Flugstil ein glühendes Holzstück mit dem Schnabel. Daraufhin erscheint ihm der Geisterschnabel von Strix Struma. Gemeinsam warten sie auf Otulissa, die jedoch nicht kommt, da sie nicht an Urzeitwölfe und Geisterschnäbel glaubt. Später sieht Nyroc den Geisterschnabel von Kludd erneut, doch er sagt ihm, dass er niemals zu den Reinen zurückkehren wird und er hat nun einen freien Willen. Damit verschwindet die geisterhafte Erscheinung. Die Flucht'' :Nyroc ist immernoch auf der Flucht vor seiner Mutter Nyra und den Reinen. Eigentlich sollte er der neue Hohe Tyto werden, da der letzte, welcher auch sein Vater war, umgebracht worden ist. Ihm erscheint der Geisterschnabel seines Vaters, der ihn natürlich versucht zu überreden, wieder zurückzukehren. Nyroc weigert sich und fliegt geradewegs auf den Geist zu. Dieser verschwindet und Nyroc begibt sich wieder auf seine Reise. Er begegnet drei Bartkäuzen, die ihm widerwillig drei Nächte in einer alten Platane gewähren, in der zuvor Simon von Kludd umgebracht wurde. Während dieser Zeit lernt er die Flugschlangen Stingill und Slinella kennen. Zuerst denkt er, sie seien von seiner Mutter geschickt worden um ihn zu töten, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Nebel ihn seit seiner Ankunft in der Platane beobachtet. Die Flugschlangen bringen ihm zum Adlerhorst, wo er Nebel, Blitz und Donner kennen lernt. Er verbringt 30 Tage bei ihnen. Während der Zeit erzählt Nebel Nyroc immer wieder Geschichten seines Onkels Soren und von Ga`Hoole. Da sich Nyroc an dem See, wo er den Geisterschnabel seines Vaters begegnet ist, sich von seinen Eltern und seinem Namen losgesagt hat, versuchen alle einen neuen Namen für ihn zu finden. Deshalb lernt er das Alphabet und übt dieses regelmäßig mit Stingill und Slinella, die sich ineinander verknoten und Buchstaben formen. Sie formen seinen Namen "Nyroc" am Himmel, während er sich einen neuen Namen überlegt. Er will die Buchstaben behalten, dreht jedoch seinen Namen um, sodass er ab diesem Zeitpunkt '''Coryn heißt. Nach den 30 Tagen fliegt er weiter in Richtung Hinterlande, weil er von Nebel weiß, dass ihn seine Aufgabe dorthin führen wird. :folgt ''Das Vermächtnis :Coryn kommt in ''Das Vermächtnis nur ganz kurz am Anfang und am Ende vor. Im Sterben bittet Ezylryb ihn und seinen Onkel Soren darum, sich das alte Wissen aus den Legenden von Hoole anzueignen. Nach dem Lesen der Legende von Gränk, dem ersten Glutsammler entdeckt Coryn, dass seine Mutter Nyra eine Hägsdämonin ist. ''Der Auserwählte :''Folgt ''Das Königreich :Nach dem Lesen der Bücher vermutet Coryn, dass die Hägsmagie wieder erwacht ist. Der Zauber :''Folgt ''Das Nebelschloss :Coryn unternimmt mit der Bande einen Ausflug zum Nebelschloss und entdeckt dabei das ein sechstes Eulenkönigreich existiert. Wenig später entschied er mit Soren und die Brigade der Besten dorthin zu fliegen. Die Verbannung :Nachdem der Striga im Großen Ga'hoole-Baum aufgenommen wurde,hat Coryn ihm erlaubt, die Freudenfeuer-Nacht nach seinen Wünschen zu gestalten. Coryn wurde vom Striga ( Orlando ) durch Vertrauen manipuliert ,so dass es zu vielen Missverständnissen kam. Erst als sein Namensvetter Cory in seine Höhle kahm um Coryn etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, erkannte Coryn, dass er Manipuliert wurde. : : Die Entscheidung :Coryn verstirbt im Glutkrieg nachdem er mit Striga und Nyra gekämpft hatte, woraufhin Soren zum neuen König ernannt wird. A Guide Book to the Great Tree :''Folgt ''Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole :''Folgt Familie *Vater: Kludd *Mutter: Nyra *Geschwister: Das Heiligtum *Onkel: Soren *Tante: Eglantine *Großvater: Noctus *Großmutter: Marella *Cousinen: Bell, Blüte, Sebastiana en:Corynru:Нирок Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Eulen Kategorie:Schleiereule Kategorie:Die Reinen Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Das Vermächtnis Charaktere Kategorie:Die Flucht Charaktere Kategorie:Der Auserwählte Charaktere Kategorie:Das Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der Zauber Charaktere Kategorie:Das Nebelschloss Charaktere Kategorie:Die Verbannung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Entscheidung Charaktere Kategorie:A Guide Book to the Great Tree Charaktere Kategorie:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Charaktere